<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who are they? by Perth (Ikana_Trash)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446864">Who are they?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikana_Trash/pseuds/Perth'>Perth (Ikana_Trash)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TMA Crossovers [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Gen, I actually kinda have a plan for these now..., Oop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikana_Trash/pseuds/Perth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another American man enters the institute, but he’s not there to give a statement...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TMA Crossovers [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who are they?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just about a week after Norm’s statement, a tired looking man walked into the institute, demanding to speak with Jon. Jon initially declined, until he saw the man, and found that no matter how hard he tried, he just... couldn’t Know about him. He could tell from his accent that he was American, and it really didn’t surprise him anymore. His inability to know about the man though, that got his attention and his curiosity. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And so, the man was sitting in his office, almost asleep, his eyes half closed as he dazed off. Jon sighed as he looked to his side to see a tape recorder already going,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sir, May I get your name?” The man startled awake, or startled to attention at least. It took him a few moments to regain composure before yawing and nodding his head,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bill Wurtz...” Jon nodded,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And what is your statement regarding?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Statement? I have no intentions of giving a statement,” Jon looked up, even more curious,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Excuse me?” Bill simply nodded,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I heard Cicierega was here? Is that true?” Jon hesitated,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Neil Cicierega?” Bill dipped his head in a nod. “Yes, he gave a statement a bit ago,” Bill slowly nodded his own head and looked off to the ceiling in deep thought,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did he give a statement about?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, Gef the Mongoose, a spirit that was supposedly haunting him,” Bill hummed in response and motioned for Jon to continue, “He said he wrote a song about Gef and then started getting haunted by him,” Jon added on. Bill’s eyes widened at that,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He did in fact write a song for Gef, though it was less a song about him and more a song for him,” Bill skunk down in his chair even more, “I also heard someone had a statement regarding Will Wood?” Jon slowly gave a nod. He’d refused Norm’s statement but after hearing Martin attempt to explain it to him, he decided to just listen to the tape instead. And listen to the tape he did,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t take the statement myself, but I have heard it,” Bill tilted his head,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shame,” He slunk down even lower so he was almost on the floor, “You could’ve gotten a good meal outta it... Will’s always been a Chaotic and nonsensical man...” Bill paused to let out a sigh as he fell down to the floor after trying the sink even further into his chair. He didn’t move, and allowed himself to stay laying on the floor, “Neil just likes the adoration and confusion. I’m just too tired for anything...” Bill spoke from the floor. Jon stared at confusion, but no matter how hard he tried, the eye wasn’t supplying any info on Bill Wurtz. Or Neil Cicierega for that matter. When he first saw the man he knew his name and nothing else. He also found himself unable to learn anything new about Will Wood, too,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, Who ar-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t ask questions,” Bill cut him off, his voice quiet, yet powerful,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You seem to know the last few statement givers,” Jon commented. Bill shrugged,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I only know Neil and Will... Though, you may find yourself coming across more like us,” Bill added, slowly picking himself up from the ground and going to the door, not even bothering to brush himself off, “See ya,” He gave a final wave and... he was gone... Bill Wurtz was gone...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Martin, there is something up with the American statement givers,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You think I haven’t noticed already? I took Norm’s statement for gods sake, Jon!” Jon let out a frustrated breath,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just... I tried to know about Bill, I did, I really tried, but... nothing came to me. Same goes for Neil and Will... I just can’t Know about them, for whatever reason...” Martin gave him a nervous look, “It’s... I don’t know, but something is going on, and I’m determined to figure it out!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>